<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sirkus di seberang jendela by bungamatahari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039365">sirkus di seberang jendela</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/bungamatahari'>bungamatahari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>a circus!au but not really circus!au, another angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/bungamatahari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tentang anak pemilik restoran pasta di desa kecil, dan sirkus di seberang jendela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Junki/Sato Keigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sirkus di seberang jendela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul pierrot (hayashikei) dan tentunya oleh emot junki dan keigo (yha)<br/>ceritanya di sini mereka umurnya masih belasan. ya pokoknya remaja gitu lah.</p><p>Produce 101 Japan (c) Yoshimoto Kogyo and CJ E&amp;M<br/>JO1 (c) Lapone Entertainment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hari itu, sebuah karavan berhenti di tanah lapang dekat rumah Junki.</p><p>Suara yang ditimbulkan cukup riuh, berhubung daerah itu cukup sepi dan jarang dilewati kendaraan, apalagi yang semewah karavan. Ada bermacam-macam suara. Perempuan dewasa, pria tua, remaja lelaki, gadis-gadis. Semua berebut mengarahkan ini-itu. Lalu suara anak-anak sekitar yang ingin tahu.</p><p>Junki melongok dari jendela dapur restoran pasta milik keluarganya. Saat itu pelanggan sedang tidak begitu ramai, hanya tiga kenalan yang sudah Junki hafal menu favoritnya, juga dua turis yang kabarnya mendengar desas-desus—tentang restoran pasta di desa kecil yang rasanya tak kalah dengan restoran bintang lima.</p><p>Mulut Junki terbuka takjub begitu menangkap apa yang dilakukan orang-orang yang turun dari karavan. Tenda warna-warni terpasang, menciptakan pemandangan ceria. Tanah lapang yang gersang digerus musim kemarau menjadi cerah oleh macam-macam warna. Ah, betapa ingin Junki berlari ke sana, mencari tahu apa yang mereka kerjakan, bertanya apa Junki boleh bergabung.</p><p>Mata Junki semakin berbinar saat meneruskan observasinya. Ada pria tua yang sedikit bungkuk, berjalan ke sana kemari menggunakan tongkat, dan Junki ingin tertawa melihat raut kesal dan gerak-gerik mulutnya yang seperti marah-marah. Ada perempuan yang sangat cantik. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut gaun yang seakan dijahit dari helai-helai pita satin. Ada serombongan anak berpakaian seragam. Langkah-langkah kecil mereka pun kompak, membuat Junki berpikir apa mereka telah berjalan beriringan seumur hidup.</p><p>Lalu, di sudut tanah lapang yang tak terlalu sesak oleh tenda-tenda, Junki melihat satu laki-laki. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena membelakangi Junki. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna kuning biru, celana bergaris, juga wig serupa pelangi.</p><p>Oh, badut sirkus.</p><p>Detik selanjutnya, yang ditangkap indera Junki adalah suara marah-marah ibunya dan bau pasta gosong.</p><p>.</p><p>Poster-poster di sepanjang jalan, gadis-gadis penjual tiket di mana-mana.</p><p>Junki melihatnya saat pergi ke pasar untuk membeli persediaan sayuran. Kata <em>sirkus </em>juga selalu menyapa telinga tiap kali ia mengantar sepiring pasta untuk para pelanggan. Di desa kecil seperti tempat tinggal Junki, hiburan publik adalah eksistensi yang nyaris nihil. Tak heran kehadiran karavan sirkus ini bak desau angin yang tak bosan-bosan bertiup dari tiap-tiap mulut.</p><p>Tentu kuriositas juga berakar dalam benak Junki. Pentas pertama akan diadakan besok malam. Tapi ayahnya bilang, dilihat dari atensi masyarakat akan sirkus tersebut, juga memperhitungkan jarak sirkus dan restoran yang hanya beberapa langkah, itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk menarik pengunjung restoran.</p><p>Itu artinya, Junki harus tetap di tempat, membantu restoran yang memang hanya mengandalkan tangan keluarganya.</p><p>Siang hari sebelum pentas pertama, lagi-lagi Junki termangu di dapur. Benaknya dimonopoli dengan rasa penasaran akan sirkus di seberang jendela. Kira-kira, apa yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti malam?</p><p>Junki pernah mendengar cerita tentang sirkus dari teman-temannya yang dianugerahi banyak harta dan bisa bertamasya ke mana pun mereka mau. Kata mereka, ada hewan-hewan yang melompati api. Ada orang-orang bergelantungan di cincin-cincin raksasa. Ada pengendara sepeda di atas seutas tali. Hal-hal yang membuat Junki berpikir dunia luar adalah dunia dongeng yang tidak masuk akal. Apa lagi, ya? Ah, ya, mereka bilang ada badut yang bisa berdiri di atas bola atau mengundang tawa penonton dengan tingkahnya.</p><p>Ngomong-ngomong soal badut, badut sirkus di seberang jendela itu terlihat lagi.</p><p>Sendirian lagi.</p><p>Ia melempar-lempar beberapa bola, membentuk pola lingkaran tanpa menjatuhkan satu pun. Tanpa sadar Junki bertepuk tangan meski tak ada yang mendengar. Badut itu melakukan atraksinya sampai beberapa menit, hingga Junki sadar sayuran yang mengepul di panci sudah terlalu lunak. Ibunya datang lagi.</p><p>“Junki, kamu mengacau lagi?”</p><p>.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, Junki tidak menonton pentas pertama, karena ayahnya benar—restoran ramai sekali malam itu.</p><p>Ayahnya menutup restoran untuk satu hari—tubuhnya jadi tidak sehat akibat terlalu sibuk dan faktor usia. Pentas kedua masih esok hari. Junki menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk berjalan-jalan, karena lebih dari setengah harinya dihabiskan di antara kepul asap dapur pasta. Udara segar seperti ini adalah hal langka.</p><p>Lalu, di balik pohon beringin raksasa—yang permadani rumput di bawahnya kerap Junki gunakan untuk berbaring—ia melihat sosok lain.</p><p>Si badut sirkus. Masih lengkap memakai kostum kuning biru dan wig pelangi.</p><p>“Um.” Junki melangkah mendekat. Si badut menoleh, dan ini pertama kali Junki melihat wajahnya.</p><p>Wajah itu masih terpoles <em>make up </em>yang sangat putih, hingga Junki tidak bisa menebak bagaimana warna kulit aslinya. Senyum berwarna merah menyala dilukis nyaris dari telinga ke telinga.</p><p>Tapi, kontras dengan senyum yang dipoles, air mata bergulir dari mata si badut. Melunturkan gambar bintang berwarna biru yang digambar di salah satu matanya.</p><p>“Ah, maaf.” Entah si badut itu meminta maaf karena apa. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, membuat gambar bintang tadi semakin hancur dan cat birunya menodai sarung tangan.</p><p>“Namaku Junki.” Junki mengulurkan tangan. “Aku tinggal di restoran pasta yang itu, dekat sirkus.”</p><p>“Namaku Keigo.” Akhirnya si badut sirkus—yang ternyata bernama Keigo—tersenyum sesuai dengan pulasan merah di wajahnya. Ia membalas uluran tangan Junki. Junki dapat melihat bagaimana Keigo berusaha menunjukkan bahwa wajahnya menyimpan binar ceria, meski jejak-jejak air mata dan <em>make up</em>-nya yang terkoyak tak bisa berbohong.</p><p>Seperti aliran sungai yang bergemericik tak jauh dari mereka, dialog demi dialog mengalir begitu saja. Seolah mereka adalah teman lama. Keigo menceritakan apa saja yang ia lakukan di pertunjukan, karena Junki bilang ia belum pernah duduk di bangku penonton sirkus sebelumnya. Junki menceritakan tentang jenis pasta paling sulit dibuat di restorannya, bagaimana Junki sering gagal sebelum akhirnya ia bisa membuat menu yang sempurna.</p><p>Berbagai tema silih berganti mengisi gelombang riang di antara mereka.</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berteman akrab.</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu setiap hari, di tempat yang sama.</p><p>Saat langit hampir berganti dari layung jingga menuju gulita, Junki pulang. Tanpa menanyakan alasan di balik air mata Keigo.</p><p>.</p><p>Pertemuan demi pertemuan terjalin, tapi Junki belum sekalipun datang ke pentas.</p><p>Suatu hari, Keigo berlari menghampirinya. Padahal Junki hanya lewat tanpa sengaja, memenuhi amanah membeli persediaan bahan, tanpa berniat mampir ke sirkus.</p><p>“Aku buru-buru, disuruh ke pasar,” tukas Junki tidak enak. Keigo mengangguk. “Aku juga. Lihat kan, aku belum selesai berdandan untuk gladi.”</p><p>Junki mengamati sosok Keigo, tersadar Keigo hanya memakai <em>base </em>putih untuk <em>make up </em>badut. Kepalanya juga tidak dihinggapi wig keriting berwarna pelangi. Yang ada adalah rambut berwarna pirang, yang tiap-tiap helainya berkilau oleh pantulan cahaya bagaskara.</p><p>Junki melongo takjub—setengah karena rambut Keigo yang berbeda dengan rambut legamnya, juga karena ia baru menyadari sesuatu.</p><p>Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah asli Keigo.</p><p>“Jadi, ada apa?” Junki bertanya, menyadari ia akan kena marah sang ibu lagi jika terlambat pulang. Keigo mengulurkan tiga lembar tiket berwarna emas. “Datanglah nanti malam. Dengan keluargamu.”</p><p>Junki terkesiap, mendorong uluran tangan Keigo. “Jangan. Aku tidak mau kalian rugi tiga tiket. Lagi pula, aku sudah bilang, ‘kan, kenapa ayahku tidak mau datang. Pendapatan setiap ada sirkus selalu lumayan.”</p><p>“Tinggal ada dua atau tiga pertunjukan sebelum kami pindah ke tempat lain. Kamu yakin tidak mau datang?”</p><p>Junki menimbang-nimbang.</p><p>.</p><p>Malam itu, secara ajaib, ia berhasil membujuk keluarganya untuk datang.</p><p>Keigo terlihat begitu ceria di panggung sirkus. Bibirnya tertawa lebar, senada dengan senyum artifisial yang dilukis di wajahnya. Sesekali ia membuat penonton bertepuk tangan takjub karena trik-trik sulap. Sesekali ia menciptakan derai tawa karena lagak bodoh.</p><p>Junki memang terhibur dengan teknik-teknik magis yang memukau spektator, tetapi ia tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bisa tertawa puas melihat Keigo bertingkah konyol. Kenapa Keigo bersedia pura-pura jatuh dari bola raksasa. Kenapa Keigo bersedia bergaya kewalahan sampai terjungkal saat merpati-merpati dari topi ajaib menyerbu wajahnya.</p><p>Junki tidak mengerti kenapa kegagalan yang dibuat-buat menggelitik humor beberapa orang.</p><p>Untuk beberapa bagian, sirkus yang dinanti-nantinya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak masuk akal.</p><p>.</p><p>Seperti saat pertama Junki menemukan Keigo, hari ini Junki menjumpai air mata meleleh dari mata Keigo.</p><p>Kali ini, Junki bertanya.</p><p>Keigo bercerita tentang ayah kandungnya yang menggilai keping-keping emas, tentang ia yang hidup dalam gelimang harta, tentang keluarganya yang membebankan segalanya pada Keigo sebagai anak semata wayang. Tentang kata sempurna yang harus ia raih, tentang tuntutan dari tiap pasang mata, tentang ibunya yang mendapat pukulan jika kalimat pembelaan terlontar. Tentang ibunya yang kemudian direnggut oleh suatu penyakit, tentang ayahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.</p><p>Tentang Keigo yang kabur dari rumah. Tentang Keigo yang menemukan sirkus itu.</p><p>“Tapi mungkin pelarian yang membawa akhir bahagia hanya terjadi dalam dongeng-dongeng.” Keigo menceritakan perlakuan tidak baik yang ia terima dari pemilik sirkus. Pukulan-pukulan yang menciptakan memar biru. Kata-kata yang membuat Keigo berpikir lebih baik tuli. Ingin melarikan diri, tapi ia tak punya tujuan lagi. Keigo bahkan sudah membuang jauh-jauh kata <em>rumah </em>dan segala definisinya.</p><p>Saat itu, Junki ingin menggenggam tangan Keigo, mengajaknya berlari dari dunia yang mencabiknya, memberinya definisi rumah yang sejati.</p><p>Pertunjukan terakhir diadakan dua malam lagi.</p><p>.</p><p>Malam berikutnya adalah malam purnama dan selaksa konstelasi bintang.</p><p>Junki selalu melihat bulan penuh di atas tebing, pelarian tersembunyi di malam-malam yang ia sambut setelah melompati jendela kamar. Ada kedamaian tersendiri yang menyelimuti hatinya dari kejahatan bumantara, tiap kali matanya bertemu dengan sang dewi. Hanya ada dia, pelukan malam, dan rembulan.</p><p>Tapi, malam itu, ada sosok lain yang telah berdiri di atas tebing.</p><p>Sosok yang entah bagaimana terlihat menggugah rasa familiar dalam hati Junki, meski tampak sangat berbeda.</p><p>Junki memberanikan diri mengamatinya dari samping. Sepertinya hawa kehadiran Junki terlalu tipis untuk disadari.</p><p>Rambut pirang. Wajah yang polos tanpa terpoles <em>make up. </em>Mata yang memandang lurus ke arah dirgantara.</p><p>Keigo.</p><p>Untuk pertama kalinya, Junki melihat wajah asli Keigo tanpa tipuan-tipuan coret kebohongan. Mata—yang kali ini tak dibingkai warna-warna ceria penuh dusta—milik Keigo memantulkan kirana, bias candra yang dilesaki sahasra gemintang, membuat Junki seperti menatap andromeda. Sinar bulan menumpahi wajahnya.</p><p>Keigo terlihat berkilauan.</p><p>Lebih berkilauan dari saat warna-warni lampu sirkus menyorot dari segala arah.</p><p>Keigo menoleh, berjengit oleh rasa terkejut selama sepersekian sekon. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah menampakkan senyum paling indah yang pernah Junki lihat. “Oh, Junki.”</p><p>Suaranya begitu tenang, seolah keberadaan Junki di sana adalah hal yang kasual, bukan suatu kebetulan yang aneh. Keigo tidak menanyakan mengapa Junki bisa tiba-tiba ada di sana, mengapa mereka bisa bertemu tanpa kerangka agenda. Atau mungkin apa pun yang tengah menjajah akal Keigo tak memberinya celah untuk memikirkan itu.</p><p>“Matamu seperti galaksi,” Keigo masih berucap dengan nada sejuk, yang entah mengapa membuat Junki merinding. Junki ingin berkata, <em>tidak, aku yang melihatnya di matamu</em>, tapi seperti ada hal ghaib yang mencengkeram pita suara.</p><p>Keigo tak memudarkan senyumnya.</p><p>Junki berpikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tersenyum, tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa ada bisikan kecil dalam hatinya yang berkata—<em>senyum Keigo kali ini malah terlihat begitu tulus</em>.</p><p>“Maafkan aku, Junki.”</p><p>Junki belum sempat menjawab saat Keigo melangkah, lalu tubuhnya hilang ditelan ujung tebing.</p><p>Bintang-bintang berkelip memilukan, menelan jeritan Junki bersama malam.</p><p>.</p><p>Suatu hari, sirkus di seberang jendela berkemas.</p><p>Suatu hari, karavan itu pergi dengan hening.</p><p>Jauh, jauh sekali. Barangkali mencari tempat di mana tidak ada yang tahu, badut mereka yang riang telah pergi dengan menyedihkan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>